Stepbrother
by xoHeavilyBroken0x
Summary: Sharpay's life suddenly begins to fall apart when she gains a stepbrother to her family. Major Troypay. Ryella.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

A/N- So, Thrusday me and my friend went to see The Stepfather, and it was pretty great (Especially the parts when Peen was shirtless). Anyone else seen that? So, the thought o make it a story kinda popped at me. Tell me what you think.

----

"Sharpay."

_Ugh. I can't believe this is happening. Again! I mean, it'd be one thing if it was maybe once or twice throughout my lifetime...but four times! And I'm only seventeen. Is this woman trying to kill me?_

"Sharpay, honey."

_Well, at least Chuck is a decent guy. I've seen no evidence to hidden bodies or freezer full of body parts..._

"Sharpay!"

"Yes?" Sharpay finally answered, not bothering to remove herself from where she knelt infront of their rather large aquarium. She was having fun making faces at the fish. Sometimes she could swear they reacted.

"We need to get going. Shane's plane will land anytime now." Her mother's voice only slightly graced her ears.

Sharpay shrugged, not very concered the very moment. "He can find his way here, can't he?"

"Sharpay! Please, for me, will you try to be a nice, loving, caring, sybling to Shane?"

Sharpay sighed, giving the fish tank a tap and turning to see her mother wearing a pleading look. "But I'm not any of those things."

"Don't have to tell me." Muttered Ryan as he stepped into the room, looking bored and unentertained.

"Why do I have to go? Can't Ry just go meet this guy?"

"Sharpay, we want him to feel welcome. Shane's had a difficult time. And you know, it wouldn't be the worst thing to build a relationship with him. He is your step-brother after all." Her mother warned, raising an eyebrow for effect.

"Not my problem."

"You're impossible."

"Yes, and that's _your _problem."

Ryan snickered from the doorway. "Funny, you're not nerely this bitchy when you have Troy up in your room. Though you do tend to yell a lot." He smirked.

Sharpay glared a murderous stare, throwing a pillow with deathly accurate aim at his head. "Shut it dork face."

"Oh, that's mature."

"Oh, go lick yourself a cow. That's more action than you'll be getting from Gabriella."

The twin's mother, Stacia, sighed, throwing her arms in the air dramatically. "Will you both just shut up?! We will all go to the airport to meet Shane. You two will behave and be nice and make him feel welcome. He is apart of the family, so make him feel that way dammit!"

Both the twins stayed silent for a moment, before sharing a look. "You really want us to treat him like family?" Ryan wondered, giving his mother a knowing look.

"That's really not going to make him feel very welcome, but hey, whatever you say Ma."

"Knock, knock," Said Chuck as he stood at the doorway, giving the door a couple of taps before looking to everyone in the room. "Everything okay?"

Sharpay and Ryan shared a look and turned their attention to their new step-father, saying in unison, "Define okay."

Their mother sighed, turning to her new husband of only three months. It was easy to see that she was a little stressed out, and her children weren't making it easier. "We're fine. Let's get going."

Sharpay sighed, shrugged, hit Ruan over the head and made her way out the door. She couldn't say she was thrilled. She was just now getting used to having her fourth step-dad since her mom and dad had split when she was in middle school. Now she was getting a step-brother. All she really knew about him was that he had been sent to boarding school for bad behavior after his mom had died. She'd seen a few pictures, but none of themn told her anything about him.

"Aww." Sharpay found herself saying as she stepped outside. Right there was her boyfriend Troy Bolton in all his glory, parked across the street and leaning against his car with a grin. Sharpay ran towards him, jumping in his arms and kissing him. They were always this way. It didn't matter if they had only been apart a couple of hours or days, they just always missed each other. They were passionate about each other.

"What are you doing here?" She asked once they had broken away, a smile gracing her lips, causing him to smile just the same.

"I knew you weren't thrilled about all this, so I thought I'd tag along." He told her, kissing her gently, then turning his attention to Mrs. Evans, well, Sanders now. "If that's okay? I don't mean to intrude."

"Please mommy?" Sharpay pouted, pleadingly as she held on tightly to Troy's hand.

Her mother rolled her eyes. "Well, now you're a sweetheart."

Sharpay got a more stern look on her face, stomping a foot a bit. Ryan found this a good time to intrude. "Mom, just let him. You know he'll end up following anyways and she's so pathetic when she begs. Though I do enjoy the sight."

"Fine, let's go! Everyone in the van, quickly."

Sharpay grinned, as did Troy and they kissed quickly before they all piled into the van.

---

"This is so boring." Ryan complained as they sat at the airport, awaiting his new step-brother's arrival.

His mother and her new husband weren't paying much attention. They were talking about how excited they were for the new family member to get here. Sharpay and Troy were only interested in each others faces.

"Shar?" Ryan questioned his sister, who was laughing on Troy's lap.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have an STD?" He wondered out loud, a curious expresison on his face.

"For the last time, no." She responded, rolling her eyes and playing with Troy's shirt.

"Have you ever thought of feeding a monkey spoiled milk?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, facing her brother. "What is wrong with you? Are these things you just lay about in bed and think about?"

"Yes."

She sighed, leaning her head against Troy's chest as he wrapped his arms aorund her. "You really do need to get some Ry."

"Kids," Their mother scolded. "Let's behave. Public place."

"Shane!" Chuck suddenly yelled, excited. He jumped from his seat and rushed over to teengae boy, about seventeen with dark hair and glowing green eyes. His smile seemed forced, and his attitude didn't seem to really match that of his father's. Chuck hugged him tightly, looking happy to have his son back. "How have you been? You've really grown."

Shane nodded, still forcing his smile more and more. "Yup. Well, it has been a year."

"Well, I'm glad to have you home."

Shane furrowed his eyebrows, looking down. "New Mexico isn't really my home, Dad."

If that stung at all, Chuck never let one. He just smiled more and patted Shane's back. "But it will be soon. But let's get you introduced. I feel like you've missed out on an entire chapter of my life while you were gone. Shane, this is my wife, Stacia."

"Hi, nice to meet you. I've been really looking forward to having you here." Stacia said, looking as sincere as possible. Sharpay thought she was laying it on a little thick, but kept her tongue tied.

"This is her son, Ryan." Chuck introduced. "And her daughter Sharpay. They're twins."

"Hi." Sharpay greeted, removing herself from Troy's lap and shaking his hand. She then gestured to Troy, "This is Troy. Don't worry, you have no relation to him."

Troy smirked without humor. "Funny baby, really funny."

"I could be a comedian."

"You could also be fried liver." Ryan commented, skimming through a magazine absent midedly.

"Douche."

"Hooker."

"Children!" Their mother scolded, looking very frustrated. "Sorry about that Shane. But I guess you'll learn to get use to it. If you don't kill them both first." Stacia glared at the twins.

Shane shrugged, and said nothing.

"You're talkative." Sharpay pointed out.

Shane shrugged again, his eyes on hers. "I've got nothing to say."

"Well, I do." Stacia pronouced, cuddling up to Chuck. "Welcome to the family Shane."

----

_Was it okay? Was it awful? Need work? Just fine? You tell me._

_Shane is kind of like the creepy guy (or will become that way). Let's just say that living with Sharpay does harm on his hormones._

_And I hope you liked the first chapter. Thanks for reading._

_Reviews make me smile :)_

_Also, you can add me on Twitter- xHeavilyBrokenx_

_And on Blogspot also. My blog is- CrashAroundMe_

_So, add me if you'd like._

_Don't forget to hit teh review button! That's very important._

_-Peace_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

A/N- Happy Halloween. Well, I'm at home and without plans (I was going to go to a rave but decided against it earlier), so I thought in the mood of Hollowen I'd go ahead and write a chapter of this story. The second, to be exact. So, hope it's joyful. And if any of you have any good scary stories, like ghost like things or just weird things that have happened to you, please share. I may even be able to use some in this story. Much appriciated!

Now on with the story.

---

"Ryan, I swear to my Lorsh that if you don't put that away I will shoot you in the foot!"

"Jesus Shar!" Ryan yelped, blushing a deep red as he zipped his pants back up. "Don't you ever freaking knock?"

Sharpay smirked, glancing towards Gabriella who was laying on the bed, laughing. "Ryan...what the hell were you doing? Proving that you have a manhood?" Sharpay giggled.

Ryan glared at his sister. "Get out."

"Hang on," She said, turnign her attentiont o Gabriella. "Gabby, you want to go shopping with me tomorrow? I know how you were saying you needed time away from," She paused, fake coughed, and eyed Ryan, "Your mom."

"Funny Shar. Really funny. Now leave."

"Don't be so rude Ryan. Let Gabby answer her very bestest friend. Gabby?"

Gabriella just laughed, nodding. "Sure Shar. You can pick me up whenever."

"Okey doke." Sharpay grinned, slapping her brother's shoulder before going to exsit his room. "Don't worry. I won't tell mom about this. Just one question though...did you spray paint something on it? Was that why you were showing her?"

He glared. "Leave before I cut you with a piece of glass."

"Ryan...that's very disturbing."

"OUT!"

Sharpay let finally, laughing on her way out and continued as she went on her way downstairs. She saw that Shane was sitting on the couch, watchign TV absent mindedly as Troy sat in the recliner, grinning at her as she entered the room.

"Baby, I was thinking of the most perfect thing." Troy spoke as Sharpay made her way into his lap, cuddling.

"What's that? Quick before I loose interest. It's fading..."

He rolled his eyes, chuckling. "Let's go to a party tonight. Chad got word of this rave thing that someones throwing from West High."

"Is just Chad going too? Because as much as I love him...I might just rip his head off and feed it to a jagger."

"What the hell is a jagger, Pay?"

Sharpay thought about this, then shrugged. "I'll google it."

Troy nodded slowly. "Alright. But Taylor's going too, and Zeke."

"Okay, sounds like something to break out the disco ball for."

Troy chuckled, wrapping his arms around her a little tighter and kissing her temple. "Life's so unboring with you."

Sharpay nodded, then eyed Shane who was still staring at the TV, totally oblivious to the other life forms in the room. She bit her lip, lookign up to Troy and mouthing, "Should we invite Shane?"

Troy shrugged, mouthing a sure.

"Hey, Shane?" Sharpay asked, catching Shane's attention. She was slightly taken a back by how intense his eyes were. He could have just as well been starring right through her, and it made her a little shy. "Um, we're going to a party tonight with a couple of friends. Would you want to come? It'd give you a chance to meet some people before school starts."

He seemed to consider it, running over the offer in his mind. He had a face that was very easy to read, that made his emotions easily figured. "Um, there's not going to be a bunch of drinking and crap is there?"

Troy shrugged. "Maybe some. Not too much though. These are mostly athletes who can't afford to get themselves into too much trouble. Why, you all about living sober?" He joked a bit.

Shane smirked, only a little. "Actually my problem has been that I wasn't living so sober. I tend to do pretty retarded stuff when I get too free with alchol."

"Retarded like, jumping into the pool with your clothes on?" Troy laughed. He wasn't taking this guy so seriously

Apparently, Shane didn't think it was so amusing. "No. More like nerely killing myself and another guy then getting to spend a couple night in jail. That kind of retarded stuff."

Tense.

"Well...um, it's up to you if you want to go. But it might be nice to meet some people. So you know who they are. We'll keep you from drinking if you get tempted." Sharpay promised.

Shane nodded, not looking as sure. "Okay. I guess I'm in."

Sharpay gave him a smile. "Great. I think it'll be fun."

"Are we going to invite Ryan and Gabriella?" Troy wondered.

Sharpay raised an eyebrow, her eyes following the staircase upstairs. "I think they're having their own party tonight."

---

"Shar, my pal, my girl, my bestie, my-"

"Don't get too excited there Chad." Troy cut in, as he stood behind Sharpay, hugging her.

Chad pouted. "But she's my best friend."

"Aww." Sharpay laughed. "He's so cute. Like a little puppy or something."

"Yup," Taylor agreed. "Unfortunitly he's still not totally house broken."

"Oh, come on Tay. That was one time. And I got it in the sink." Chad argued his case, earning odd glared from the group. Before any of them could retort he spotted Shane, and of course, has to say something. "So...we have a new guy?"

Sharpay spoke first. "This is my new step brother. His name's Shane."

Chad nodded, but neither of the two made any attempt to shake hands or really acknolegde each on the other hand, was very polite, taking his hand and giving him a warming smile. "Nice to meet you. I'm Taylor. This is Chad, but he's not really a need to know thing."

"That was very loving Tay." Chad remarked. "Thank you."

"Anytime sweetie."

"Okay, so are we done standing in the parking lot or was there a reason for this?" Troy wondered, eyeing the Wal-mart parking lot they had settled on meeting up at. They usually did, because they would often all go to Wal-mart and mess around together. It would often be when the girls would all be aleeping over somewhere and all the guys would be sleeping somewhere else then they would all meet up around midnight or later and just browse the store for an hour or so. They always found it fun.

"We're waiting for Zeke." Taylor answered, looking around for the "chef", as they refered to him often.

Only a few seconds later he pulled in next to them, cutting the engine and hopping out, a big smile on his friendly face. "Hey, you guys ready for this?"

Troy shrugged. "Is this a rave or child birth?"

"Troy boy, let's not be so rauchy." Sharpay reminded.

"Is that a word?"

"Probably not."

He chuckled and kissed her neck gently while still holding her. "Another on the google list?"

"Yeah. It think that list is about three pages now."

Chad clapped his hands together, grinning. "Let's get the party started, shall we?"

Everyone stopped and stared at him.

"Too cliche. Just way too cliche." Sharpay said, shaking her head as everyone agreed with her.

---

"Well...." Zeke began, looking around as the gang stood at the snack table. "This is..."

"Dull." Shane supplied.

Zeke nodded. "Yes, very much."

So far this 'rave' had very little to the fun aspect. The guy throwing it was already passed out on the floor and so were about a dozen other football players. Lame.

Troy sighed. "Let's get out of here. This is so stupid."

Everyone agreed and settled back into their cars for the ride home. Troy, Sharpay, and Shane were riding back together because they had taken Troy's truck. He was planning on dropping them off at home and then making his way back to his place, telling his parents he was spending the night at Chad's and then would go back to Sharpay's, climb her balcony and spend the night with her. He did this several times a week. During summers he was brarely ever home because he would be at Sharpay's during the night and with her throughout the day. They just didn't like being away from each other.

During the ride they were talking, chattering, and Troy asked Sharpay, "Can I come over tonight?"

Sharpay smiled. She loved spending the night with Troy, even if they didn't do anything besides sleep. She loved cuddling with him and falling asleep to him whispering "I love you," and having his arms around her. It was the best feeling in the world to her, and Troy loved it just as much. "Of course." she replied, and Troy kissed her hand, which he had been holding throughout the entire night.

Shane peered up at them and their entwined fingers and felt a flash rise through him. He shook it off, and returned his gaze to the floor. He swore to himself that he wasn't going to let this get to him. He couldn't afford to let it.

---

"Troy, shh." Sharpay giggled as Troy strattled her, ticking her without mercy. "Troy, my mom will hear." She pleaded.

Troy shook his head. "You're mom isn't back yet."

She burst with laughter due to the tickling. "Please, I beg you of you to take pity on me!"

"Not even going to-" Troy stopped suddenly, as both he and Sharpay sat up and looked pointedly at the door.

"Shit, that sounded like someone was at my door. It's open." She quickly got up and to make sure no one was in the hall. She only saw the door to Shane's room closing. "Hmm," She said, closing the door.

"What was it?"

"I think it was Shane. He was probably checking to see that I wasn't being malested by a funky cat in here."

Troy laughed, wrapping an arm around Sharpay and kissing her. "I'm much sexier than a cat. Just so you're aware."

"Whatever gets you started baby." She smirked, pushing him back on the bed.

---

_Okay, so Shane's starting to get a little creepier. Things will get more interesting in time, so don't give up on me quite I'm sorry that's it's pretty boring at this moment. But at least you got some of the gang in there. _

_Now, remember to tell me in a review of any spooky stories you have of weird experience (on Holloween or just at any time) and I might just be able to use it in the story. Please and thank ya._

_And review also. To tell me you like the story, hate the story, or of a weird & scary experience in the past._

_Happy Holloween! Hope everyone enjoyed it._

_-Peace!_


End file.
